One Fine Spring Day
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Suatu hari di musim semi, yang ketika akhirnya musim tersebut menjadi latar kisah manis antara dirinya dan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Tatsuya hanya merasa, bahwa ia bahagia mendapati musim semi kembali datang, menyambutnya… dan bersiap memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. [MuraHimu. AU. OOC. Slash. BL.] Untuk; ShizukaFiq2Berwijen. RnR?
**One Fine Spring Day** by **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi X Himuro Tatsuya**

 **Boys Love! AU! OOC! Plotless/?**

 **Summary** : **Ketika akhirnya musim semi menjadi latar kisah manis antara dirinya dan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Tatsuya hanya merasa, bahwa ia bahagia mendapati musim semi kembali datang, menyambutnya… dan bersiap memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.**

 **Teruntuk; ShizukaFiq2Berwijen**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _Terkadang cinta memang butuh, "I love you." di dalamnya._

 _Namun jangan lupakan bukti berupa perbuatan yang ada untuk melengkapi itu semua._

Harum semerbak musim semi mulai memasuki indera penciuman setiap orang. Pagi itu, awal musim bunga tiba menggantikan salju yang bertumpuk di pinggir jalan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ , Himuro Tatsuya memulai harinya dengan memandang keluar jendela cafe miliknya menikmati wangi musim yang menurutnya indah.

Beberapa puluh menit hanya mengasingkan diri di dekat jendela yang menampakan lukisan luar membuat pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit untuk menghilang di balik pintu di mana para pegawainya sudah bersiap untuk memulai hari. Ia tersenyum pada mereka kemudian setelahnya ia kembali ke depan untuk memasang papan bertuliskan ' _open'_ di jendela di mana ia melihat pemandangan di jalanan kota barusan.

Detik selanjutnya para pegawai yang sudah sangat ia kenal bersiap di tempat kerja mereka masing-masing, membiarkan Tatsuya hanya melihat, namun lalu mendekat untuk ikut bekerja di balik meja kasir. Menunggu pelanggan pertama mereka di pagi musim semi itu.

Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga hari ini pun akan berjalan dengan lancar.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Matahari mulai merangkak sampai ke puncak. _Café_ mulai ramai dan sedikitnya Tatsuya ikut disibukkan untuk melayani para pelanggan. Di awal musim semi ini, adakah yang ia lupakan? Rasa-rasanya, ada hal di musim semi ini yang begitu ia tunggu. Tetapi kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Bos, Murasakibara- _san_ tidak datang lagi hari ini?"

Ah! Mengapa Tatsuya bisa lupa tentang sosok kekasihnya itu? Kekasih merangkap tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sudahkah hari ini Tatsuya memastikan kalau bayi besarnya itu tidak hanya memakan makanan manis di pagi, siang atau malam hari kemarin di saat ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mampir ke apartemen kekasihnya?

"Ah, mungkin dia sibuk dengan restorannya," Himuro Tatsuya membalas pertanyaan dari karyawannya tersebut. Ia kemudian pamit ke ruangannya untuk menelpon sang kekasih ungu tercinta.

"Atsushi?"

[" _Hmm~ Tat-_ chin konnichiwa _~ ada apa~? Kangen ya~_?"]

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar suara sosok itu. Melihat keadaan di mana masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kesibukan dibidang yang sama, bukan hanya kerabat yang menanyakan hal yang serupa, para teman pun demikian. Mengapa mereka tidak memulai bisnis bersama? Dan justru berada di tempat berbeda?

Tatsuya memulai _cafe_ nya setahun sebelum Murasakibara memutuskan untuk membuka restoran. Dan kini bisnis mereka sudah menginjak tahun kelima untuk Tatsuya dan keempat untuk Atsushi. Pun mengapa mereka tidak berpikir untuk sama-sama memulai bisnis mereka berdua? Di satu tempat? Tanpa terpisahkan?

"Atsushi, kau di restoran?"

[" _Hm? Tidak, kok. Hari ini aku meliburkan diri_."]

"Eh? Kenapa? Masa _chef_ nya meliburkan diri. Apa kabar restorannya?"

["Chef _nya kan bukan cuma aku saja, Tat-_ chin _~ Tat-_ chin _tidak rindu padaku~? Kenapa malah menanyakan soal restorannya? Bagaimana dengan pemiliknya~_?"]

Kali itu, sang pemuda _raven_ dibuat terkekeh akan suara kekasihnya. Murasakibara Atsushi selalu punya alasan untuk bersikap manja padanya.

"Apa kabarmu, hm? Masih makan manis? Nanti diabetes, loh."

[" _Tanpa makan manis juga aku sudah diabetes~ Tat-_ chin _saja sudah semanis itu_ ~"]

 _ **Blush**_. Tatsuya merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar kalimat barusan.

" _Ne_ , Atsushi? Kenapa… kau tidak ke sini? _Cafe_ ku sedang ramai, loh. Mungkin kau mau bantu?"

[" _Hm~ bilang kangen saja apa susahnya sih, Tat-_ chin _? Lagipula pertengahan Maret nanti jangan lupa acara kita~_ fitting _baju pernikahan, loh_ ~"]

Ah… inikah yang selalu Tatsuya tunggu dari datangnya musim semi? Musim semi akan selalu menjadi musim favoritnya. Ingatkah ia kapan Atsushi melamarnya? Atau mungkin ketika sosok itu memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Dan itu semua terjadi di musim semi yang selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hatinya. Pun, hal itu justru membuat hatinya menghangat mengingat hal itu. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang walaupun terlihat sang kekanakkan, ia selalu bisa menjadi lebih dari dewasa jika sedang bersamanya. Dan Tatsuya merasa sangat bahagia karena itu.

"Iya aku merindukanmu. Makanya… kau tidak mau datang hari ini?"

Awalnya diam, tapi Tatsuya bisa mendengar suara berisik setelah itu. Alisnya mengernyit penuh tanda tanya. Satu tangannya yang bebas bermain dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, ia bersandar pada pinggiran meja kerja dalam ruang itu.

"Atsushi?"

[" _Aku berangkat ke sana, Tat-_ chin _~ pastikan pemilik cafenya bisa menemaniku,_ ne _?_ "]

Tatsuya hanya tertawa, ia melembutkan lagi pandangannya walau ia tahu sosok ungu itu tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sampai ketemu… aku merindukanmu, Atsushi."

Pun setelahnya sambungan tertutup, meninggalkan Tatsuya yang melirik ke arah jendela yang juga saat itu menampilkan langit awal musim semi. Masih dingin, namun pemuda _raven_ itu sedikitnya bisa mencium wangi bunga-bunga yang siap mekar kembali.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **Kring**_.

Bel di pintu _café_ berbunyi menandakan adanya pelanggan. Sugawara di balik meja kasir tersenyum ketika mendapati kekasih bosnya berjalan masuk begitu saja lalu menyapanya untuk bertanya di mana ia bisa menemukan sang pemilik tempat itu.

"Bos di ruangannya, Murasakibara- _san_. Masuk saja~"

" _Arigatou_ , Suga- _chin~ Jaa ne_ ~"

Setelahnya pemuda titan itu menghilang di balik pintu berpapan nama ' _Manager'_ yang meninggalkan senyum di wajah para pegawai yang ada di sana.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Tatsuya sedang asik-asiknya memandang ke arah luar jendela ketika ada tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya dalam pelukan. Membawanya bersandar pada dada bidang nan besar yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

" _Konnichiwa_ ~ Himuro- _san_ ~"

Himuro Tatsuya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih. Tanpa ada kata yang harus terlontar, keduanya tahu mereka saling merindukan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini restoran Atsushi sedang ramai-ramainya. Begitu juga dengan Tatsuya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Walau kadang Tatsuya menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke apartemen kekasihnya, namun tak ayal ia juga harus mengecek apartemennya. Yang lagi, menimbulkan pertanyaan mengapa mereka tidak tinggal bersama saja?

Entahlah. Sekalipun banyak malam yang mereka lewati berdua, bergelung dalam selimut sembari bergerak panas di bawahnya tak membuat mereka benar-benar berpikir untuk berada disatu atap yang sama. Walaupun sebentar lagi mereka menikah, mereka pikir itu semua bisa menunggu. Mengapa harus terburu-buru? Jika pada akhirnya, mereka memang hanya akan menuju satu tempat di mana tempat itu ditakdirkan untuk mereka?

"Aku kangen Tat- _chin_ ~"

Atsushi berucap sambil menghirup wangi yang menguar dari rambut pemuda _raven_ dalam dekapannya. Tatsuya hanya menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu, melesakkan dirinya lebih dalam pada pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Atsushi."

Pemuda _raven_ itu akhirnya memilih mendongak, untuk melihat bagaimana tatapan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya. Atau mungkin berharap ia akan mendapati bibir yang selalu berbicara manja itu akan mencumbunya. Karena jujur saja, ia benar-benar merasa sangat merindukan sosok ini.

Murasakibara Atsushi balas tersenyum kemudian menangkup kedua pipi pemuda dalam pelukannya. Membawa wajah mereka mendekat, membiarkan kedua hidung mereka saling bergesek. Di mana hangat napas mereka saling menyatu, menimbulkan debar jantung yang makin keras pompaannya. Dan ketika akhirnya Atsushi memilih untuk mengikis jarak yang ada, sepasang _onyx_ bersembunyi mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh sang pemuda kesayangan. Merasakan bagaimana akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dalam ciuman yang manis.

Pun ciuman hangat nan manis itu membuat Tatsuya membawa tangannya untuk mencengkram baju bagian dada milik sang dominan, membiarkan Atsushi menuntunnya ke dalam kecupan yang lebih menuntut. Saling melumat, memagut dan mengemut, menghisap keseluruhan permukaan bibirnya, yang mana membuat saliva mengalir bebas karena tak tertampung keduanya.

"Hmpphhh~" Tatsuya bersuara dalam ciuman mereka. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan Atsushi. Lidah mereka saling melilit, membuat pemuda _raven_ itu serasa pening namun itu menggairahkan. Ia pun menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar lagi di leher kekasihnya. Membawanya lebih dekat, memperdalam lagi ciuman yang ada.

Namun manusia selalu butuh akan oksigen, dan Atsushi yang tahu itu menarik diri lebih dulu untuk membiarkan calon pasangan hidupnya menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Pemuda titan itu mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka untuk memberikan kecupan di hidung sang terkasih.

"Aku harap akhir bulan segera hadir~"

Masih terengah akibat ciuman tadi, namun Tatsuya tersenyum –lalu terkekeh kecil untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir yang barusan memagutnya. "Aku pun, berharap bahwa akhir bulan segera datang, dan membiarkan diriku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

"Sebagai seorang Murasakibara, hm~?"

"Yap."

Dua senyuman muncul di masing-masing bibir, mereka saling tatap. Seolah mengisyaratkan pesan yang sama. Bahwa sejujurnya mereka menantikan hari di mana mereka akan menjadi satu. Bukan hanya status, rumah atau cinta… namun juga dunia dan pandangan mereka. Dan perlukah cinta memakai banyak aksara yang terkadang menimbulkan gema tanya lagi? Ketika pada akhirnya kesabaran menghadiahkan masing-masing hati itu kebahagiaan yang tiada tara?

Entahlah. Tatsuya hanya merasa menunggu bukan sesuatu yang sulit ia lakukan. Karena dalam penantiannya, ia dikelilingi cinta yang ia sendiri tak tahu berapa banyaknya. Pun saat ia bertanya, Atsushi hanya akan menjawab bahwa ia pribadi tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak cinta yang ia miliki untuk sosok itu.

Karena Atsushi hanya perlu mencintainya, dan perjalanan cinta mereka akan dibayar lunas dengan pernikahan di depan mata. Pernikahan yang akan menyatukan dua dunia milik mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang sulit untuk dihancurkan.

" _I love you_ , Atsushi."

" _I love you too_ ~ Tatsuya."

Bukan bagaimana pemuda _raven_ itu selalu suka ketika Atsushi memanggil nama panggilannya secara utuh, tanpa _suffix_ , atau tanpa nada manja. Karena ia tahu, di dalam panggilan nama itu, Atsushi meletakkan seluruh cinta yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Cinta yang ia sendiri selalu kagumi karena tak pernah habis sedikitpun.

Setelah ini… masihkah ia menantikan datangnya musim semi? Entahlah. Karena ketika ia sadar, ia berpikir… musim apapun akan ia sukai jika di dalamnya ada Atsushi.

Karena cinta itu cukup seperti ini baginya. Dia mencintai Atsushi, dan Atsushi mencintainya. Dan musim semi selalu menjadi latar kisah manis mereka. Selalu dan tidak pernah tidak membuatnya terlena.

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

 **A/N :**

Hola, hai. Berasa banget ini _plotless_ nya. Makin merasa bersalah sudah berapa bulan _pending fic_ ini untukmu, **ShizukaFiq2Berwijen.**

Karena otak kepengen buat yang _fluffy_ dan _non-conflict_ , semoga ini masih bisa diterima. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama :"

Saya beneran merasa ga bertanggung jawab, ya karena laptop sempet rusak juga, eh setelahnya saya tersesat di rumah lama. Dan baru-baru ini saya bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke sini. Semoga kamu suka, tolong marahi saya jika memang kurang puas – _via PM_ aja, tapi ya? /plak

Sampai ketemu di _fic_ kedua, **Shizuka** - _san_. _Btw I wrote two different fanfic for you as my apologize :"_

 _Hope you like it._

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
